James meets Vernon
by Ashisme1
Summary: James meets Vernon for the first time


_This short story is inspired by the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling. It is set in late 1970s when James Potter first meets Vernon Dursley_

 _Crack._

James Potter and Lily Evans checked if the coast was clear before stepping out of the dark alleyway they had just Apparated to and made their way to Sweeney's. They were supposed to meet Petunia and her new fiancée Vernon for dinner at 7pm and Lily was feeling anxious. This would be the first time Vernon was meeting James and she wanted everything to go well. She knew Petunia had told Vernon about their _condition_ as she put it but she wasn't sure how much of it he understood. How do you explain to your husband-to-be that your sister and her boyfriend are wizards, can fly on broomsticks, brew potions and transform a raven into a goblet? There was just no appropriate way, she sighed as she walked hand in hand with James through the busy roads of Trafalgar Square.

"Lil, relax, it will be fine," he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. He could practically hear the gears in her mind whirring as she fretted. He too was feeling slightly apprehensive. He had heard many stories from Lily about this Vernon and how he apprehensive of anything out of the norm.

He recalled how Petunia acted when they first met. James himself was extremely nervous to meet the Evans for the first time. But he didn't have to. Mrs. Evans adored him, supplying him with cakes and tea, and Mr Evans was just fascinated by the fact that he too was a wizard. He asked many questions about the wizarding world, his family and his father's job at the ministry. He supposed the only contact they had with magic was through Lily. All throughout their conversation, Petunia had sat quietly beside Lily, grim-faced.

The couple stepped into the fancy restaurant and took off their coats. "Table for Evans please," Lily told the maître d. "This way please". Lily gave James one last look that meant _please behave_ before they made their way to their table where Petunia and Vernon were already waiting. They both stood as the couple approached. "Hey Tuney, you remember James right," Lily said while giving her big sister a warm hug. James shook Petunia's hand and turned to shake the hand of the large man that stood before him. "You must be Vernon," James said brightly as he received a gruff handshake. "Yes, Vernon Dursley, nice to meet you".

The group sat down and ordered some drinks while making small talk. Lily tried to lighten the mood by asking Vernon about his family and his job. His parents had passed away a few years ago and his sister was living in Liverpool. Vernon worked as an executive at a company called Grunnings. James watched in fascination as Vernon droned on and on about drills as he always did when someone mentioned his work. He was very good at his job and he made sure his bosses saw that. He was hoping to become the director of the company one day.

James was amused by Muggle life stories who he felt were better off not knowing the dangers they are living in. War was approaching as Voldemort the Dark Lord was getting stronger and gaining more followers with each passing day. No one was a match for him, not even the hundreds of Aurors in the Ministry of Magic. Every other day the Daily Prophet's front page was splashed with news of attacks and massacres. Those who haven't fled the country were on high alert and living in fear.

"James… James…," James brought himself back to the present as he felt Lily tugging at his arm. "Sorry, got a little distracted for a while," he smiled sheepishly. "Vernon just asked you what you do for a living," Lily replied with a sly smile. "Oh, that… ummm, well, Lily and I just got out of school a couple of months ago and I'm really just taking my time to find my calling," he answered. How could he say that he was planning to join the resistance, the Order, against the Dark Lord with his friends Remus, Sirius and Peter? Even Lily didn't know, she would just try to talk him out of it or worse, join as well. As much of an accomplished witch she is (he has been in the receiving end of some of her defensive spells occasionally), he doesn't want her in harm's way. But she was as stubborn as he is.

"Just out of school you say? This school, what was it called dear… Hagsnorts?" Vernon looked uncomfortably at Petunia. "Hogwarts actually," James replied with a grin. "Best school there is!" Vernon snorted into his plate of smoked salmon. Suddenly his expression changed into a look of confusion. "Is that a mouse? Sitting on that dog's head outside? Is it… blimey, is the mouse waving at me?" Vernon stared blankly at something behind James.

Lily and James turned to look at the window behind their seats and found Peter and Sirius in their Animagi form, a rat and giant black dog respectively. Sure enough, the two animals were grinning and waving their paws at the group. "Oh that's not a mouse, it's a rat and they're just my pals in animal form," James laughed. "I told them about dinner and they wanted to come for support. When I said no way, Sirius offered to shave and wear a dinner suit. They turned up anyway. You're lucky the wolf didn't show up too," James winked at Vernon. As Lily watched James mischievously signal the animals through the window and Vernon's face turn into a nasty shade of purple, she knew this night will not end well.

[24th November 2016]


End file.
